My Soul, Our Heart
by Free water-drop wind
Summary: I don't know my name, but I remember part of it. I've been here for so long. . . hours, days, months? None seem to fit. . . I'm not alone-there are others with me . . . Oh right, I remember someone helping me heal too. Still, I can't help but wonder: When will . . . We wake up?


I do not own the game of Kingdom Heats in any way or form.

* * *

**One-Shot:**

_My Soul, Our Heart. . . A wish_

* * *

_"I've been asleep here for so long. . ._

_I remember my name, or at least part of it. . ._

'Ven'

_I know I'm not in my own body anymore- I would be awake, wouldn't I?_

_But I'm not sure what am I, since I don't have a body. A soul, maybe?  
I remember that someone helped -_is helping me_- to fix my heart._

_It's strange_

_I feel like I'm floating around. . . . But, should I even be able to feel anything?_

_I know-  
__well. . . I have this feeling, that I left in the middle of something- something that I must do.  
__The strange thing is, I don't really know what it was-_

_I'm not alone here_

_I'm not sure how I know this but, I feel there are others inside here, wherever I am._

_There's this. . . Presence -_A soul, like me?_- Its full of negative feelings, or at least it_ was.

_There were many things I felt when I crossed paths with it, a few I recognized: Envy, Jealousy, Anger, Disappointment, Sadness. . . It made me feel confused, and for a reason I can't place my finger on- it drove me mad.  
I was mostly confused to why I was mad at him; but before both, I felt helpless- not being able to do anything, maybe not to get out of this, but to help the one stuck with me to try and help it out.__  
_

_It. . . Seemed familiar, I don't know why, but as time went by, all those feelings started to go away.  
I'm relieved they went away.  
Of course they didn't fade completely, but something is something, right?_

_I felt better, the soul is always close to me. . . I can't help but wonder if it remembers more than I do some times.  
Did I help it in something?  
__Its another of the mysteries I can't reach, even now . . .  
But at least I'm not alone._

_Here I have no sense of time, I could have been here for. . . What?_

_Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Weeks, Months. . ._

_None seem to fit, well at least to me, I think I've been here for. . . Years, yeah- that fits better._

_In this. . . What should I call it? It feels warm here, and conformable -_even though it had felt hallow for some time_- it also had been radiating happiness and sometimes sadness, small moments of hatred. . . And some other I cannot recall._

_I think it's a heart._

_I've been feeling for long time the- desire?  
__Desire to wake up, the desire to know who I am, why I'm here, what should I be doing._

_The desire to know who are the others with me._

_The one with the negative feelings is not the only one here other than me, there was this. . . Hopeful one, I think. It was gentle and cheerful; but mournful from time to time. I don't know why, but it remained me of someone, someone precious, close to me._

_But it went away, probably to its own body I guess._

_When it was gone, this heart felt hallow. . . And instead of warmth it was chilling, the darkness kept trying to drown us in it; I did my best in trying to hold onto a bit of the light it had, we both did. Thankfully, the light came back afterwards.  
I was exhausted after that- who knew keeping a heart together was so though? Good thing my buddy landed me a hand keeping the darkness at bay._

_Being tired was not something I was used to- it was harder to notice what was happening for a long time._

_But I noticed another 'Soul' was created, it was hard to ignore when the feeling of being. . . _What? ripped apart is a little of the line.  
_I think I was being, split -S_eparated?_-_

_I tried to tell the other soul that was following me to stay in the heart; maybe it would do some good to it.  
__I think it understood- if the faint wave of anger my way and the fact it didn't follow me was something to take not about._

_From the warm heart with positive feelings, part of me went with this other 'Soul', it was empty.  
It kept rejecting me in some way, but little I had to say while I tried to recover again._

_After some time the interior grew warmer._

_There was this really weird thing,  
I felt all of his emotions-or maybe is the other way around? I don't really know, but I'm glad it at least I gave him a head start.  
_

_After a while, another 'Soul' joined mine in here, it felt like the other hopeful one from the other 'Heart' but . . . I__t was different somehow.  
This one didn't feel all that cheerful, although neither it was negative- like if it was in the middle.  
It was hard to notice it, it also seemed between vanishing and trying to keep itself together like I was, but this 'heart' didn't hold as much light to heal it.  
__So tried to help it the best I could._

_We joined with the heart were I was before, but this time separated from the other heart also came with us, -_maybe it was a soul all along?_- it stayed near me, like the negative one and in succession like if a chain effect, the lonely neutral one followed us._

_The heart woke up and many things keep happening like an ever ending spiral._

_But I can't help to wonder when will I wake up?  
__Hopefully sometime soon. . ._

_And it seems the one that had such negative feelings before agrees with me, don't question me how, I just know it.  
__I hope I-. . . We wake up sometime soon."_


End file.
